elithian_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Infested/Alphas
Ancient Infested Alphas are the controllers of lesser Infested and ruler of moderate Infested. For more info, visit [https://elithian-alliance.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_Infested_(Race) HERE]. This is a list of known Alphas and higher, most powerful to least in terms of category. Threat Level Indicators: Low: Not meant for combat. Would rather do things another way. Medium: Able to fight well, but will still hesitate to fight. High: Able to fight extremely well. Will fight according to the Rules of Survival. Very High: Top of the class for Alphas. Follows victory according to the Rules of Survival and is extremely adept to the point of appearing akin to a god. Do-Not-Engage: Only Elder Omegas have this classification. Aside from the pure knowledge of how to avoid death continuously, they also house the oldest and most powerful evolutions of all the Infested. To defeat one would simply be a loss to you - the Elder Omega would have already reformed somewhere else. Elder Omega Ubi'Quome, Elder Omega of Substances: Considered the primary ruling agent of all the Infested in the current THEA galaxy and playable area. Being an Elder Omega, Ubi'Quome can never truly be killed - he will transfer to new flesh and shape it as his own, whether neutral or another lesser-typed Infested. Known among the Alphas to have seemingly complete control over any substance he has seen. His body can adapt at will to both synthesize, utilize, and break down elements he has analysed or knows. Threat: Do-Not-Engage Alpha Mir'are: Ancient Infested for "Mirror-user." Mir'are is one of the youngest Alphas, having spent her entire life aboard the 1st Superdreadnought in transit and travel. After it becoming evident that she was far above her peers in commanding, diplomacy, and every other possible way, she evolved to an Alpha, though it was not evident why exactly it happened for such a calm area. Until recently, her main ability was unknown: she can deflect an Ancient Infested Superdreadnought's IMP beam just like a Harbinger, and is able to live and propel through empty space on her own. Mir'are is one of the strongest Alphas, and the unrelenting commander of the 1st Superdreadnought. All who meet her eventually fall to awe. Threat: Very High. Ara'fesa: Ancient Infested for "Sky-lover." Commander of the 2nd Superdreadnought. One of the nicest Alphas for friendly allied diplomacy, but has an exceedingly lethal side in combat: the pustule tumor on his back can extend tendrils to rapidly infest and control nearby organics and inorganics to control and mutate them horrendously, making a direct fight a lot harder and allowing him to "seal the deal" on diplomacy. Threat: High. Ul'Nuro: Ancient Infested for "many-shock." Ul'Nuro is nicknamed "The Electrician" by many other Alphas due to how peculiar his evolved Alpha form is. His many arms on each side of him can interface with nearly any electronic system...while his main body can control voltage or block it. Aside from being able to manipulate electronics, his mutations are more than useful for combat purposes. Threat: High. Forl'ara: '''Ancient Infested for "Ground-eater." Forl'ara is a rarity among Alphas due to his non-bipedal form. He is more akin to an upright slug with many legs. Forl'ara is known for digging and penetrating through nearly any material that blocks him, and his unique acid only helps with that task. Forl'ara's red acid, named Magmacid by some, is capable of eating through a foot of Ferrovium in less than a minute. Its weaponization is impossible due to its nonexistent shelf time and low supply. Threat: Medium. '''Guq'gon: Ancient Infested for "strange-eye." Guq'gon is known as a communicator and possesses overevolved eyes to communicate through a large variety of mediums. While his carapace is reinforced to the point of over-bulkiness, he lacks a lot of combat mutations the others have. Shy and somewhat repulsive, it takes an official sway of confidence of communication to win him over. Threat: Low.